Una serie de catastróficas desdichas
by King-prom
Summary: Regina tiene dos pasiones: el bondage y la repostería. Por ahora sólo puede disfrutar de la repostería por todo lo alto hasta que ambas pasiones colisionen y pueda tenerlo todo. Para ello necesitará la ayuda de otras personas. Post primera temporada, canon divergence. SwanQueen. RegalBeliver. PowerPlay. SSC. BDSM
1. Cuando la suerte llame a tu puerta, abre

**A/N:** Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, espero que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Se tratará de un fic que mezclará humor con sexo, será por tanto un smut atípico porque aspiro a humanizar el sexo bdsm y aquello que lo rodea; una antítesis de Grey. Por otro lado tengo un fanon muy fuerte de Regina siendo fan de Remy y Linguini de la película Ratatouille. Quería agradecerle a mi beta todo el trabajo que ha hecho, gracias.

 **Descargo:** Nada salvo la idea me pertenece.

 **Cuando la suerte llame a tu puerta, abre**

Regina apenas disponía de tiempo libre. Regina quería ese tiempo para disfrutar de las dos cosas que más le gustaban: la repostería y el bondage. Sin embargo sus horas se llenaban de tareas para el ayuntamiento, reuniones como madre y unos minutos al final del día para leer _Repostería en el hogar_.

La alcaldesa tenía todos los libros publicados hasta el momento del Chef Linguini, además de haber asistido a una masterclass del mismísimo autor francés. Incluso habría prohibido a Henry acercarse al estante de los libros en la cocina por la simple razón de que Regina había logrado que Linguini tocara uno, aunque jamás lo hubiera firmado. Ahora, los objetivos en la vida de la morena eran simples: a) atender al estreno en vivo del programa de cocina del chef dentro de siete meses, en Paris, b) más tiempo.

Por supuesto como madre Regina debía dedicar tiempo a su hijo. Así, con el paso de los años y las obligaciones pasó de tener dos grandes pasiones: el bondage y la repostería, a una gran pasión: la repostería. Y con ese mismo paso de los años la necesidad que tenía Regina saciar esa necesidad aumentó. Y el bondage quedo así apartado dejando los postres cómo único interés en ella.

Sin embargo a veces, persiguiendo nuestro sueño nos damos de bruces con algo que no queríamos, algo que ni siquiera sabíamos que necesitábamos. A veces la suerte llama a nuestra puerta y ¿qué vamos a hacer si no darle la bienvenida? Pues precisamente esto es lo que le ocurrió a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Así que aquí se encontraba, en _La Capa del Superheroe_ , la tienda de cómics de Storybrooke con su hijo. Justo unas horas antes de que dicha suerte picara a su puerta.

La tienda olía a cerrado, las estanterías acumulaban polvo. Sinceramente la alcaldesa no entendía como no había denunciado el lugar por insalubre. Aún con todo, Henry disfrutaba cada minuto ahí dentro, sólo por su hijo les dejaría permanecer abiertos un mes más. Se oyó el correteo de un niño por los pasillos y ella pudo relajarse mirando vinilos. Aunque el ratito de paz acabó pronto.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando lograste que me firmara, mamá? –su hijo tironeaba de la falda mientras le mostraba una libreta con el dibujo de Lobezno.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo Henry? –Regina mostró orgullo y recordó el viaje que ambos hicieron a Disneyland cuando Henry tenía apenas cuatro años. Tanto él como ella lo habían pasado en grande pero Regina estaba decidida a hacerlo mejor para su hijo, así que compró una libreta e hizo de todos los personajes de Disney firmaran en ella. Sin embargo, mientras cenaban en el Hostal La Dama & El Vagabundo su hijo se mostró decaído; _quiero que me firme Lobezno._ Su madre se inventó una firma cuando el chico dormía esa misma noche.

-Yo me llevaré esto –la alcaldesa sacó un disco de _Sade loves rock_ -¿Nos llevamos tu libreta también? –y a pesar de los años, el cariño de esta madre a su hijo era inconmensurable.

-Huh, no mamá, ¡pero el cómic sí!

Antes de la estantería _Marvel superhéroes_ había dos vitrinas de figuritas de Disney y una mesa llena de libros sobre estos. Henry vio cómo su madre miraba más de lo necesario uno de Linguini.

-Va mamá, ¡que es hacía allí! –pero la impaciencia del chico si tenía límites.

Con los dos artículos en mano se dirigieron a la caja. Allí pagaron y Henry dejó su mochila en el suelo, por supuesto el chico tenía planes hasta la Z. Una vez fuera dejó que su inocencia hiciera el resto.

-Mamá espera que me he dejado la mochila.

-Vamos Henry, espero allá –señaló el bar de la abuelita.

Y claro, el chico fue a comprarle la figura de Remy con lo poco que tenía. De puntillas puso la figurita en el mostrador y esperó con impaciencia.

-¿Esto?

-Sí, por favor –la excitación era evidente, Al McWiggin, el vendedor pensó que era tierno. -¿Puede ser para regalar?-

-Claro, hijo. Mira, serán 10$.

Henry tragó, no tenía más que siete dólares. Decidido, tomo de su bolsillo los billetes arrugados y los dejó sobre el mostrador. Mientras el hombre contaba el dinero Henry se llevó las manos a la nuca para desatar el colgante de Hulk que portaba encima y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

-Cóbreme de aquí, por favor señor.

-Chico, aquí tan sólo hay siete dólares –el hombre se esforzó en no sonar rencoroso.

-Sí, tiene razón señor: siete dólares y un colgante que vale cinco. ¿Es suficiente? –El dependiente contó de nuevo las monedas. Una a una. Las pasaba de un lado del mostrador al otro con un dedo. Y cuando acabó puso su grasiento índice sobre el colgante de Henry para llevarlo al lado de las monedas contabilizadas.

\- ¿Cinco dólares dices?

-Sí, me lo regaló mi madre cuando salimos el cine de verla, ¿sabe señor?

-Siguen siendo siete dólares.

-Sí señor, son siete dólares y un colgante de cinco. Me debe usted dos dólares.

-No hijo, no te debo nada, y vete antes que me arrepienta de este trueque tan infantil.

Así fue como Henry logró un regalo para su madre y un rasguño para su corazón. Toda magia tiene un precio, incluso la más pura y familiar como esta.

 _Clinc clinc_.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella entró corriendo el hijo de la alcaldesa. Fue directo donde su madre tomaba un té chai negro. Estaba sentada en la mesa más cercana al ventanal. El vestido de Regina quedaba recogido bajo sus muslos, la americana beige enmarcaba su pecho y torso. Bajo el vestido, en el esternón se podían apreciar unas arrugas. Nadie sabía que era, pero Henry tenía por seguro que eso era la conchita que él había recogido en el lago de Storybrooke hacía unos meses, cuando cumplió los diez.

-¿Me has pedido un batido de fresa? –abrió su mochila para sacar un paquetito y un panfleto.

-¿Henry? –el tono de su madre se tornó severo.

-Mira, siempre compras cosas y te preocupas por mí y he pensado que… -el chico se llevó la mano al cuello buscando un colgante que ya no estaba – ¡ábrelo!

Con sumo cuidado Regina despegó el celo, rasgo con las uñas la apertura y sacó el objeto. El pecho se le hincho de amor y quizás le temblaron un poco las manos.

-Por favor, si es… -cogió aire porque apenas podía respirar- ¡REMY! –efectivamente, Regina era la fan número uno de tanto la película como de la historia real de Remy y Ratatouille.

-No, no, espera mamá, lee esto –y tendió el panfleto.

 _Vale por una hora en el centro cívico cada viernes a las 7 PM_.

-Mira, es que yo no sabía qué hacer y a ver- Regina rompió a reír, feliz. -¡Mamá, joder!

-¡Henry!

-Mamá, he hablado con Gold y bueno, es que no tienes tiempo para ti y a ver, o sea…

Su madre le tendió el batido para beber y poder calmarse. Estiró la mano para acariciarle el hombro. Lo que Regina no sabía era que justo en ese momento estaba abriéndole la puerta a la suerte, la cual acababa de picar con ese pedazo de papel de parte de su hijo.

-Hace un mes fue tu cumpleaños y no pude dártelo. Yo hablé con la abuelMary Margaret –no hacía más que atropellarse, apretaba sus nudillos haciendo que los huesos crujieran -y me ayudó a hablar con Gold porque él lleva los alquileres del centro cívico de Storybrooke y –

-Respira y no hables mal…

-Y él me enseñó el registro y el horario y no entendí nada. Bueno, total, que los viernes hay un hueco porque ahora Mary Margaret no irá a dar clases para premamás, yo se lo pedí ¿sabes? –y sería mentir si dijera que Regina no se sintió emocionada por el gesto –Y ahora irá los martes al medio día, así la abuelita dará clase de tiro al plato en los jardines y dejará libre esa hora, además se moría de ganas ¿sabes? –Rebuscó entre los papelajos en su mochila, la cual sostenía en su regazo- Toma esto –tendió un sobre con los bordes doblados y la apertura rasgada- Gold se reunirá contigo el próximo miércoles a las tres de la tarde, así podrás ver cómo es el lugar. Estás en la zona de cocinas, fui con la abuela, creo que te gustará.

-Henry esto es… -Regina no tenía palabras, y Regina siempre tenía palabras –Gracias hijo –y no supo que más añadir.

Pasaron la tarde discutiendo sobre la palabrota que había dicho Henry. Luego cambiaron a hablar sobre cómo iban a pagar eso, por supuesto el chico daba por sentado que los Mills dinero tenían. Después de charlar del regalo, los superhéroes y los deberes se fueron casa.

Y el miércoles llegó. Esa mañana la alcaldesa se vistió con una camisa gris de corte ajustado, unos pantalones de traje de tiro alto y un cinturón rojo. Optó por un maquillaje discreto. Un abrigo oscuro y un bolso elegante, como ella. Desayunó un bol de fruta y un yogur 0%. Henry apenas habló, sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió escopeteado al colegio.

La mañana de Regina transcurrió sin sorpresas. Aunque, eso sí, intercambió 176 mensajes de móvil con Kathryn Nolan. No iba a acompañarla, pero eso estaba bien. Regina nunca había tenido amistades cercanas.

Después de su ensalada cesar se dirigió al centro cívico donde Gold la esperaba. El sitio ocupaba las dos primeras plantas de un edificio tres bloques más al sur de la torre del reloj. Tanto el suelo como las paredes de la recepción y los despachos eran de madera. Había tres salas acomodadas para conferencias y charlas. Una sala preparada para pintura y cerámica, por lo que se podía apreciar del suelo de plástico. Al principio del pasillo de la segunda planta había dos cocinas, una más bien grande. Esa era la de Regina. La sala tenía una encimera en el medio cerca de la pared, con una pizarra detrás, una mesa junto a la encimera y tres hornos al final. Para los alumnos había dos filas de encimeras de acero.

Gold explicó sin muchos detalles el funcionamiento del lugar

-Dispondrás de una hora y media cada viernes, de siete a ocho y media. El alquiler de la sala se le cobrará mensualmente a usted como particular. Cualquier material dañado tendrá que ser repuesto y la fianza se la cobraremos hoy mismo. –la voz del señor Gold era firme y suave, a Regina no le sorprendía. El hombre se paseó hasta la mesa y tendió un documento. –Firme aquí –pasó la página- aquí –volvió a pasar por los documentos hasta encontrar dos huecos en blanco –aquí y aquí por favor Mills.

Tras las firmas Gold se apartó con discreción hacía el pasillo –Recuerde que las llaves las tendrá que pedir cada viernes en recepción. Dicho esto dejo que disfrute su regalo señora alcaldesa.

Regina pasó las yemas por el acero de las encimeras. Se acercó al ventanal que iba de punta a punta de la sala y sonrió a su reflejo, ni ella reconocía esa expresión de paz en su rostro.

-Todo irá bien –se dijo a sí misma.

Y así iba a ser, todo iba a irle bien. Y ese iba a ser su problema. Nos hacemos a la idea que mucho malo es insoportable, que no sabremos manejarlo. Nadie nos ha contado que mucho bueno también puede desbordarnos y sin duda, tampoco sabemos manejarlo.

.

 **A/N:** y comentad, por favor :)


	2. Pero una sola imagen no bastaba

**A/N:** Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de corazón. Cualquier persona que tenga alguna sugerencia o idea que no dude en comentármelo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, procuraré actualizar entre una semana y dos. Espero que os guste el capítulo.

 **Pero una sola imagen no bastaba**

 _Y una vez más Solsbury Hill ¿os acordáis de El Resplandor? Una romántica película para toda la familia con la música de Peter Gabriel, un éxito que nunca nos cansamos de compartir con vosotros._

Tal como el locutor anunciaba la próxima canción Henry subía el volumen. El coche olía a perfumado y jazmín. La tapicería estaba impoluta. Regina conducía rápido a pesar de ir sin prisa, quedaban apenas unos días para su primera clase en el centro cívico.

-Escúchame Henry, hoy te quedarás con Mary Margaret –su madre expuso, justo a tiempo para que su hijo la interrumpiera.

-¿Y no puedo ir contigo? Me portaré bien, lo prometo. - Aun así el pequeño era insistente, y casi tan obcecado como su madre.

-Está bien, coge de ahí –con el índice señaló la guantera.

-¿Esto? –Henry sostenía una agenda. Su cara reflejaba respeto, mucho respeto. Y es que Henry hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido la lección: la agenda de su madre era el equivalente a objeto sagrado. La morena equiparaba la agenda a los cómics de Henry. Y eso sin duda, era curioso pues una mañana de Navidad en la que Regina leía la contraportada de Destino Manifiesto, colección 100% Marvel sobre Lobezno, una diminuta gota de espresso cayó en ella. Por supuesto Henry estableció unas normas, las mismas que ahora iban en su contra. Era por ello que ahora el chico sujetaba la agenda de su madre con pavor. Sí, pavor, el respeto era para gente sin tanta confianza. Ambos jugaban al mismo juego y Regina ganaba en el.

-Léeme la lista para hoy, 13 de Mayo 2011 –cruzaron un par de bloques y la conductora empezó a maniobrar para aparcar. Para entonces Henry apagó la radio; ya había tarareado tres canciones.

-Vale, atenta, eh –y aunque pareciera increíble Regina escuchaba mientras aparcaba- uno: recoger pasta filo y manzanas. Dos: llevar panfletos a imprenta. Tres: repartir número dos en bar y escuela. Cuatro: biblioteca. Ay mamá –y su hijo no perdía tiempo para añadir sus planes encima de ella- Mary Margaret nos ha puesto deberes y necesito un libro, ¿puedo coger algo de la biblioteca?

¿Recordáis que a Regina le gustaba el bondage? Pues no había aparcado del todo ese fetiche tan suyo. Belle, como bibliotecaria solía reservarle ciertos libros para su interés. Eran libros variados, oscilaban entre manuales cómo el último que había cogido de _Introducción a las técnicas y significado_ de Jay Wiseman, más pedagógicos y educativos a simples novelas tales como _La filosofía del tocador_ de Marques de Sade. Cabe añadir que Regina vomitó y no acabó dicho libro. A pesar de todo, Belle, fiel a su palabra, acostumbraba a apartarle aquellos que quizás podían interesarle. Esta vez Regina quería leer la famosa _Historia de O_ de Pauline Réage. Existía la posibilidad que le asqueara tanto como las novelas más actuales, sin embargo Regina era aventurera en este campo. Su campo favorito sin duda.

Y tal como recordó que quería leerse el icónico de Réage no le cupo duda que también lo había apuntado en su lista. Regina, a fin de cuentas, era humana con secretos.

-Henry está bien –mantuvo su compostura regia y altiva –guarda la lista que hemos de bajar ya –y todo por no tener que dar explicaciones a su hijo. No fue así para él pues Henry cogió la lista y siguió leyendo.

-¿Iremos? ¿Porfa? ¿Mamá? Bueno cuando aparques…

-Ya hemos aparcado Henry –sacó las llaves de golpe, el coche a medio encajar en el hueco.

-El freno de mano…

 _RAS_. Freno de mano activado.

-¿La alarma antirrobos? –Y Henry insistía e insistía –Escucha, por favor. Cuatro: coger libro ¿historia de O? –la fluidez de lectura del chico disminuyó- ¿Qué es eso?

Los movimientos de Regina fueron ralentizándose. No podía creérselo. Había avisado a Henry de no leer más, lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Fuera como fuese su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Primero sudó, luego le temblaron las manos para finalmente girarse lentamente hacía su hijo y mirarle molesta.

-Henry –su voz era cara y firme -¿Nos vamos?

El chico obedeció a su madre, se enfundó en su abrigo y salió del coche.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara de golpe… -y como su madre, Henry no tenía un pelo de tonto.

Mientras, Regina había logrado mantener la poca compostura que podía quedarle. Su hijo no podía saber jamás qué leía esas… que leía, que leía, pues por el momento no había encontrado como definir ese aspecto de su vida. Henry era sin duda muy pequeño, muy su hijo. Demasiado hijo para que Regina pudiera funcionar en ese preciso momento.

-Llegamos tarde. –tomó la mano del niño mientras que con un giro de muñeca de la otra mano cerró el mercedes –Primero la pastelería. Bajaremos hacía la imprenta y tu podrás ir a la biblioteca, así yo pediré mi libro del cual no vamos a hablar más ¿has entendido Henry?

* * *

Así fue. La madre se deshizo con poca mano izquierda y muchas dudas por parte de su hijo de ese contratiempo. Si, que su hijo estuviera a punto de descubrir su primer alijo de libros, su segundo alijo siendo sus juguetes, era considerado por Regina como un contratiempo.

Dentro de la pastelería Regina recogió la pasta de hojaldre. Por otro lado Henry logró hacerse con un donut.

-¿Podemos llevarnos esto? –De puntitas Henry puso el donut en el mostrador y lo empujó con los dedos –Seguro que queda muy bueno con un chocolate deshecho.

-Quedará más rico con un zumo de frutas variadas. –Y ahí terminó la conversación.

50 dólares y 20 minutos después Regina había entregado en la imprenta los esbozos del flyer para panfletos y revistas que se publicaban en Storybrooke.

De camino a la biblioteca Henry tironeó del Prada de su madre.

-¿Si Henry?

-¿Por qué estás tan poco habladora? ¿Es por el libro este? ¿Por qué se llama de O? A mí no me gusta ninguna chica que se diga Olga, lo sabes ¿no? –ahí estaba el pequeño Mills, pensando que su madre controlaba quién o qué le gustaba. Regina bajó la mirada y relajó su expresión, casi podía hacer juego la mirada de ternura con la americana de color oscuro que hoy lucía. Su hijo tan sólo estaba enamorado de alguna chica de clase. Bueno, eso era un tema importante a tratar con él, sin duda, sin embargo no era tan terrorífico cómo explicarle porque hay personas que disfrutan con prácticas tan atípicas. Sin duda alguna eso era un regalo para la alcaldesa, sobretodo hoy, a pocos días de su primera clase y tantos nervios. Aun así Regina vio una magnífica oportunidad para explicarle a su hijo algo muchísimo más simple.

-A mi si me gustan las chicas que empiezan por la letra O. –Acababa de decirle a su hijo que le gustaban las mujeres. No era sin duda algo que tuviera planeado hacer, sin ir más lejos no estaba en su lista. Regina acababa de crear su propio contratiempo, que éste fuera positivo o no era cuestión de su hijo y decir que estaba asustada sería una forma muy vaga de describir como se sentía en ese momento. El corazón le latía un poco más rápido que de costumbre, la boca se le estaba secando lentamente. Con miedo, la morena miró a Henry, éste tan sólo sonreía.

-Tienes razón, ya había visto que con el programa de Ophra ríes más de lo habitual… -con un hilito de voz añadió un: -bueno eso no es difícil.

-Henry, acuérdate –agarró con fuerza el bloque de papeles de la imprenta –que has de darle esto a Mary Margaret mañana en la escuela. Ella se encargará de repartirlo mientras yo lo llevo a otros lugares de interés.

Y así se diluyó el tema. Bueno, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

-Necesito un par de libros para la cocina, no salgas de la planta de niños por favor. –Las instrucciones de Regina fueron claras. Una vez Henry corrió pasillo abajo Regina dirigió sus resonantes pasos hasta el mostrador dónde estaba Belle.

-Buenas tardes señora alcaldesa –saludó cordial.

-Buenas tardes a usted, señorita French –se aclaró la garganta –vengo a buscar esta lista –Regina deslizo sobre la mesa una tarjeta con los libros que necesitaba. Si, necesitaba. Belle la tomo, desapareció entre los estantes.

\- Magnífico señora Mills, su crítica sobre el Marqués de Sade me pareció interesantísima. No entiendo bien por qué quiere leer La Historia de O si es novela pura. Le recomiendo algo más pedagógico, no quiere acabar con una mala suspensión o una quemadura por cer… -La voz de la bibliotecaria fue perdiéndose. Aun así, siguió hablando hasta volver con tres libros bajo el brazo. –Le muestro las joyas de la biblioteca más inusuales –Belle tenía cierta picardía y eso incomodaba a Regina. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y esperó paciente. Con ojos atentos se fijó en los títulos que ahora tenía en las manos.

La Historia de O. Libro de mano de Bondage Erótico. La historia y artes de la dominación.

Regina pasó los dedos sobre los lomos, acariciándolos.

-Te mandaré una crítica sobre éste –deslizó el libro hacía el lado de Belle, entre la portada y el dedo de Regina estaba la tarjeta de usuaria –Oh, y desearía alargar ya mismo el período de préstamo.

Belle tan solo sonrió –Espero esa crítica con ganas alcaldesa.

Detrás de Regina llegó Henry con un cómic y un libro sobre anfibios -Es para un trabajo con Grace–se sonrojó.

-¿Todo bien Henry? –el chico no respondió. Tomo la mochila y siguió a su madre.

-¿Tú que te has llevado? –La conversación se perdió en el aire de la tarde.

* * *

La noche antes de su estreno como profesora de cocina Regina decidió tomarse un descanso de tanta pastelería. Ya había enviado al centro cívico todo el material y los papeles estaban listos. No había motivo por el que preocuparse. Así que después de las buenas noches a su hijo se fue a su cuarto. Ya tumbada bajo las mantas de seda Regina abrió el libro de técnicas de bondage.

La alcaldesa se hundió en los cojines, dobló las rodillas y apoyó el libro en ellas. Con una mano tomaba apuntes en una pequeña libreta. En su pasado Regina había sido atada, repetidas veces. La mejor sensación era sin duda la restricción, la suave presión del material sobre la piel y la incertidumbre del "qué pasará". Maléfica fue una enorme influencia en su pasado. Sin embargo, Regina disfrutaba más la cara de súplica que Maléfica ponía. Cuando apenas podía contener los jadeos y sus pupilas se dilataban, era entonces cuando le pedía más, más fuerte, más nudos, más caricias, más… La sensación de poder era puro éxtasis.

Tenía claro el objetivo de este libro: practicar en ella el bondage que ahora no podía practicar en otros. Directa al índice, buscó auto-bondage. Pasó las páginas impaciente. Tendría que ir al baño a por la cuerda del albornoz, pero valdría la pena. Entonces, justo cuando Regina se estaba acomodando admirando las infinitas posibilidades que ofrecía un solo lazo, se deslizó una hoja hasta su regazo. En ésta podía leerse; "cuerda, cinta de carrocero, pelota de tenis" y todo ello sobre la marca de agua de la comisaría de Storybrooke. No había duda, el ribete de la Sheriff quedaba en la parte superior de la hoja.

-Increíble, no sólo está en el tema si no que compra cuerda de esparto. El daño que ha hecho el señor Grey es tan vasto como lo fueron mis propiedades. Ya todo está prostituido –Regina se masajeó las sienes –Sin palabras.

* * *

Eyeliner, listo. Sombra de ojos, listo. Rimmel, listo. Corrector de ojeras, listo. Pintalabios, listo. Colorete… En el reflejo se vio a Regina aplicarse colorete y sonreír de lado.

Bajó las escaleras firme. Tomó las llaves, el abrigo, el Prada y su orgullo. Hoy era su primera clase, no sabía quiénes serían sus alumnos y se encontraba nerviosa. Llegó al centro cívico puntual. Dejó su ID en recepción. Ascendió al segundo piso, abrió las puertas y tomo coraje.

-Por mí y por Linguini – le susurró a su reflejo del horno.

Poco a poco la gente fue entrando. Regina tomó aire. Se giró. Tomó una tiza y escribió en la pizarra: Srta. Mills, repostería y cocina. Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras aún estaba de espaldas a sus alumnos y se mordió el labio. Estaba incómodamente feliz. Sentía una agonía que casi la aliviaba. Después de mucho negarse a sí misma y sus deseos la morena acababa de poner la primera baldosa amarilla de su propio camino.

-Soy la Alcaldesa Mills, todos me conocen –no dudaba ni un segundo de eso- y les impartiré clases de cocina y repostería. Encontrarán el material necesario en sus encimeras. Yo les repartiré la receta de hoy mientras se presentan.

-Soy Archie, y deseo aprender algo nuevo.

-Yo soy Gruñón y quisiera impresionar a alguien especial…

Y así fueron presentándose todos uno a uno. Mientras, Regina movió las caderas de forma sutil hasta estar delante de la siguiente alumna. Le tendió la hoja con la receta, alzo el mentón y sonrió burlona.

-Tome señorita Swan –dio unos firmes pasos hasta el sitio de Geppeto y entregó la hoja para después girarse sobre sus talones y volvió al sitio de la Sheriff –Oh, disculpe, no fuera a descuidar usted esto –tendió un papel sobre la encimera de Emma. La rubia supo enseguida que se trataba de su lista de compra atípica. –Debería probar con el cinturón de la bata, podría prestarle el mío –y dicho eso volvió a su mesa.

Emma estaba sonrojada y sin embargo seguía erguida. Su actitud era engreída pero atrevida. Claramente las palabras de Regina la habían molestado.

-No tocaría el suyo ni aunque me mandara –respondió con burla interrumpiendo la presentación de Ashley. Los ojos verdes de Emma centellearon de rabia. Regina no perdió detalle de la reacción de la rubia la cual paró alzando una mano.

-Ahora que todos nos hemos presentado vamos con los ingredientes.

Una vez todos estuvieron con la tarea el lugar empezó a oler más dulce. Se podían oír cuchicheos entre Ashley y Viktor y el trocear de las manzanas.

Con todos entretenidos Regina pudo apreciar con todo detalle como a Emma le subía por el cuello el rubor de la rabia. Estaba enfadada, y eso era un infinito goce para Regina, y más desde que esa última noche había imaginado a Emma tironeando de la cuerda con sus dientes para apretar un nudo en sus muñecas. Observó cómo los brazos se tensaban más al cortar, como con la muñeca se secaba el sudor y sobre todo atesoró las desvaídas marcas que lucía tanto en las muñecas como en la cadera ya que a Emma se le había subido el top. Regina tenía un enorme interés por Emma ahora que sabía que la rubia tenía otro enorme interés por las cuerdas. Y todo lo que iba a hacer sería esperar.

Cuando llegó el momento los alumnos pintaron con huevo la pasta filo rellena de manzana y canela para meterla al horno.

-Recordar que una vez pongáis el pastel al horno tenéis 20 minutos de horneado –anunció mientras daba una palmada.

-Hay que admitir que la receta huele muy bien.

-Me parece estupendo que la alcaldesa haya tomado esta iniciativa, ¿no crees Geppeto?

-Sí, Ashley parece muy sorprendida con la técnica para cortar más fino, quien iba a decir que la alcaldesa tendría estos golpes escondidos

Los susurros acompañaron a los alumnos escaleras abajo. Ashley tenía que cambiar la hora del parquin o se quedaría sin transporte para volver a casa. Viktor usaba cualquier excusa para acompañar a la rubia. Por supuesto Gruñón necesitaba airearse. En el silencio quedó Regina ordenando su encimera. Se limpió las manos de harina, sacar la pasta de debajo de las uñas era un engorro. Tan inmersa estaba Regina en lavarse los dedos que no oyó los pasos que resonaron en la sala.

-¿Cómo… cuanta cantidad es suficiente? En mi pastel sobresale el jugo por los bordes –Emma preguntó con voz segura. Regina se giró y sin mover un ápice su expresión altiva la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

-Muéstremelo señorita Swan –caminaron hasta el horno de Emma y ésta lo señaló. La Sheriff se sentó sobre la encimera mientras Regina se agachaba a comprobar los tiempos de horneado.

La alcaldesa no podía apartar la vista de los brazos de Emma y la rubia disfrutaba del escote de Regina. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Emma tragó al acordase que de alguna forma Regina sabía que cuando podía se ataba.

-Ya está, procure no usar el grill en repostería, señorita Swan –se irguió cuan alta era, acarició sus manos para coger las muñecas de Emma. La rubia se desestabilizó. Regina acarició la muñeca de Emma y deslizo el pulgar hacía la palma, presionando.

-¿Seguirá usando esparto? Ha aprendido muy poco sobre el libro de Jay Wiseman y su erotismo en el bondage –el tono de voz de Regina era seguro, alzó el mentón y examino el rostro de Emma. La rubia estaba azorada y con los dientes apretados, la morena podía oír el chasqueo impertinente que hacía Emma con la lengua.

-No tienes ningún derecho a avergonzarme así Regina –escupió con ira- ¡Lo que leo yo es sólo cosa mía! –Emma se metió en una discusión consigo misma.

-Alcaldesa Mills bastará. –Respondió con impertinencia.

-Regina, no tienes respeto por nada y… –Emma siguió hablando, a pesar de que Regina no la escuchaba. De un salto la Sheriff pisó el suelo. La alcaldesa se giró y le dio la espalda a la rubia caminando hacia su bolso Prada. Emma no pudo ni parpadear, parecía que las curvas de Regina se insinuaban por si solas, se llevó la mano a los labios para mojárselos, ya empezaba a tener la boca seca.

-Deberías probar aquí –la profesora volvió con una tarjeta para la ojiverde. Emma parpadeó al fin al ver el sitio –Pregunta por Jefferson, te enseñará bien.

Para Emma, en ese preciso momento la palabra enseñar le transmitió una cierta amenaza, un ligero frenesí que casi le sonó ajeno. Casi. La rubia no entendía nada, pero sin embargo la gracia de ser sumiso es que todo queda prohibido, uno sumiso no puede negarse a nada y su único objetivo es servir y goza, por encima de todo sentir. Emma iba a sentir esas clases con cada fibra de su ser. Y Regina iba a ser el tipo de mujer que a ella, la Sheriff, le dieran ganas de desabrocharse la camisa y romper los botones.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase Regina cenó con Henry y compartieron la manta viendo El soldado de invierno.

Cuando la morena se metió en la cama pudo por fin reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Le había entregado a Emma una tarjeta de su sitio predilecto para comprar, informarse o disfrutar con una copa un espectáculo sobre BDSM. A Emma entre todas las personas posibles. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Hablar con Mary Margaret sobre matar gatitos?

Esa noche Regina sólo leyó los apuntes que había tomado Emma sobre el libro de bondage. Le recorría una eléctrica sensación por toda su piel de imaginarse a la Sheriff suspendida del techo con los muslos unidos por un elegante lazo. Era una imagen que la podía llevar al éxtasis. Pero una sola imagen no bastaba.

.

 **A/N:** los comentarios son bienvenidos. Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo esta historia.


End file.
